


Two Burnish One Firefighter

by actuallynimo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, lio x galo x kakusei lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynimo/pseuds/actuallynimo
Summary: Lio and Kakusei Lio get busy with Galo Thymos. Its just two Lios in Galo's hole thats it thats what you're here for and thats what it is. I'm not good at this sorry this is my first fic I wrote it across two all-nighters I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Two Burnish One Firefighter

Galo was excited. 

He'd done a lot of exciting things these last few months. Stabbed a dragon in the eye. Punched the governor in the face. Kissed a burnish in the lips. Now he was on the burnish's lap, with the dragon in front of him, and he was excited. 

Lio had as much fat cock as he could handle most days. Two Lios? What would that even feel like? Galo couldn’t wait to find out. 

Facing the dragon, he lowered himself onto Lio's dick, letting it fill his ass. Lio reached over and grabbed Galos legs, one thigh in each hand. He pulled them apart, exposing Galo to the dragon, who still hadn't moved. Even when Lio leaned the two of them back to reveal Galo's hole already filled to the brim, the dragon didn't move. Nothing Lio said got the dragon to move, and Galo could feel him getting frustrated. Impatient. 

Galo looked at the dragon. Studied his face. So much like the Lio he knew, yet so different. But it was still a Lio, and Galo knew exactly how to deal with Lio’s.

He put on his best Firefighting ldiot Grin. 

"Get over here." he said, as cocky as he could be with a cock in his ass, "I ain’t got all day." 

The dragon stayed silent, but started moving towards them. Galo counted this as a victory. He wasn't sure if the dragon could speak. Then again, he’d thought Meis was mute for two weeks.

Finally, the dragon was right on top of him, looking over his shoulder at Lio. They stared at each other for a moment, without saying anything. They stared at each other for so long that Galo started to wonder if they had some kind of Lio-telepathy going on. 

But finally, with a few slow presses and one long thrust, the dragon was snug up against Lio inside Galo. 

It took Galo a moment to process the sensation. 

He felt... full. 

Full was the only way to describe it. 

Eating-the-last-slice-of-pizza-even-though-you-shouldn't full. 

It was a new sensation, but he was a firefighter. The best in the biz. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. He would be fine as long as they sat still and gave him a moment to adjust. 

They start thrusting immediately. 

Short, experimental thrusts at first. Gaining confidence as they found a rhythm. Galo started to make a noise, something between a shout and a moan. The dragon’s lips met Galo’s, smothering the sound. 

Now they were really getting into it, and into Galo, and each thrust drove deeper, and each time they hammered him just right he started to moan, and each moan was snuffed out by kisses before it saw the light of day. 

Galo wasn't sure which Lio bit first. 

He was too far gone to comprehend small details like which Lio was which, or where he was, or who he was. 

All he knew was that one moment there were no teeth on his throat, and the next moment teeth were sinking into his flesh deep enough to make him yelp. This spurred on the other Lio, who bit Galo’s other shoulder just as hard, and was rewarded with another yelp. And then they were on him like the CGI velociraptors from the box office classic Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) starring Jeff Goldblum. 

The Lios carved symmetrical trails of bite marks down his body. Galo cried out louder with each bite, lost in the feeling of teeth all over him as both mouths worked his skin until it was raw and tender. 

And throughout it all the thrusting only got faster and faster. Stretching his hole past any limit he thought he had. The thrusting got faster and so did the biting and they were biting and thrusting and thrusting and biting and Galo had expected to cum first but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. It was going to be a long night if he was cumming already. 

After the dragon washed Galo's cum off their faces, they got ready for round two. This time they started with Galo leaning over Lio, with the dragon coming up from behind. Then Lio pushed the three of them backwards until they were once again upright. 

Lio buried his face in Galo's chest, making it clear why he had insisted on swapping positions. Lio "boobs in my mouth" Fotia lived up to his name, thrusting as hard and fast as before without moving his mouth from Galos tits.

Faster and faster they drilled into Galo, and while Lio sucked on Galo’s chest the dragon sucked on everything else he could reach. Galo’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his earlobe. If Galo had known how good it felt to have your earlobe licked, he would have made Lio do it ages ago. He never knew how sensitive it was! 

Soon Galo was moaning again, writhing in ecstasy as Lio sucked his nipple and the dragon chewed on his ear. And all the while they pounded a drumbeat deep inside him in perfect symphony..

It was so much, all at once. Much more than Galo was used to. He couldn’t help but moan. Moan and cry and shout with all his firefighter’s soul. There were no lips on his to seal away the moans. Lio and the dragon had their mouths full and Galo could moan as much as he wanted

Until the dragon stuck his fingers in Galo’s mouth. 

White-hot fingers danced along his gums, feeling his teeth, grabbing his tongue. It was driving Galo mad. Almost instinctively, he began to suck. Sucking and licking those burning hands as hard as he could.

It was too much. The hands playing with his mouth. The lips sucking on his painfully hard nipples. The teeth working his earlobe until it was red and raw. The twin cocks tearing him open from the inside. So many sensations all at once it was too much he couldn’t take it anymore he couldn’t hold it in he was going to-

And then they were shuddering together, and they were moaning together, and they were cumming together, and they were breathless together, and they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> beta’d by @PHydrangea83 <3


End file.
